Goldengrape
'' and S4E21) Bill Mondy (S7E13)}} '''Goldengrape' is a male background Earth pony with a light yellow coat, blue mane and eyes, and a cutie mark of two bunches of green grapes. His name is not mentioned in the show, and it first appeared in the accompanying pamphlet of a mystery pack toy released in January 2012. He is identical to Red Delicious apart from his cutie mark, and shares his design with Noteworthy and Coco Crusoe.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Goldengrape appears alongside Daisy in several episodes, including Dragonshy, Green Isn't Your Color, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Best Night Ever, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, Family Appreciation Day, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Putting Your Hoof Down, It's About Time, One Bad Apple, Magical Mystery Cure, Pinkie Pride, and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. Goldengrape reacts happily to Shoeshine in Swarm of the Century. He growls at Twilight Sparkle in Over a Barrel. He wears a mariner costume with a shark biting his backside in Luna Eclipsed. He is part of the audience of the Sisterhooves Social race, standing alongside Liza Doolots. In The Cutie Pox, as the ponies are coming out of hiding, he looks out of a house with Cherry Berry and "Tornado Bolt". In The Last Roundup, he walks with Noteworthy in Dodge Junction. In Hearts and Hooves Day and Ponyville Confidential, he is shown standing by himself, looking to his right. He is part of the audience in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, watching Queen Chrysalis walk away from the altar and later watching Princess Cadance walk up to the altar. Goldengrape appears in Flight to the Finish. In Three's A Crowd, an otherwise unidentified stallion whose muzzle shape and coat and eye colors match Red Delicious, Goldengrape, "Fuzzy Slippers", S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, and "Harry Trotter" equally makes a brief appearance as a security team member during Glass of Water. Goldengrape also appears in several background shots in Pinkie Pride; moreover, he has a singing role with the chorus during Pinkie the Party Planner and, with a different cutie mark, a speaking role during The Super Duper Party Pony. He also appears in Simple Ways, Twilight Time, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, and Leap of Faith. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, he and Dr. Hooves are backup singers in Pinkie Pie's song Rappin' History of the Wonderbolts. He appears in Trade Ya!, in Equestria Games, in a flashback to Leap of Faith in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Goldengrape appears in The Cutie Map - Part 1 talking to Shoeshine in front of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle. In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, he is a spectator at the Appleloosa Rodeo. In Party Pooped, he appears in both Ponyville and Dodge Junction. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, he appears in Ponyville's shared dream. In Brotherhooves Social, he appears as a Sisterhooves Social spectator. He also appears during Light of Your Cutie Mark in Crusaders of the Lost Mark, where he is pulling a cart of apples which Diamond Tiara knocks over to slow down the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the season seven episode The Perfect Pear, Goldengrape has a brief speaking role. Appearances The following chart details Goldengrape's appearances in the show, using approximate times from various videos available online. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Goldengrape, with a unicorn horn, makes a brief appearance at the very beginning of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, talking to Amethyst Star at the Crystal Empire train station. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Goldengrape is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Other depictions IDW comics Goldengrape appears on cover A in a yearbook picture and on page 11. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Goldengrape appears in a photograph in Nightmare Night, and in Land of Harmony. Merchandise Goldengrape appears in the January 2012 mystery pack toys, being of the same pony kind and bearing the same cutie mark as the unnamed character on the show. The toy's mane color is somewhat different, and its coat color is slightly different. Its pose and mane style are the same as the Big McIntosh mystery pack toy mold. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Goldengrape "loves jokes". Much like the other male pony mystery pack toys, some of the non-English card descriptions use the feminine grammatical gender. The U.S. mystery pack collector card lists Goldengrape's name with a trademark symbol and has a longer description reading, "GOLDENGRAPE loves telling and hearing jokes." Goldengrape also appears with his name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, which is the first time that he is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and hair colors as in the show. His card α #43 R lists the quote "So, a pegasus, an earth pony, and an alicorn walk into a barn...." Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies * References de:Goldengrape es:Goldengrape it:Goldengrape pl:Goldengrape pt:Goldengrape ru:Голденгрейп Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot Academy students